Charles Smith
Charles Smith is the son of Alice Cooper and [[FP Jones|'FP Jones']] as well as the older half-brother of [[Jughead Jones|'Jughead']] and Jellybean Jones and Betty Cooper. Unfortunately, he was initially believed to be murdered by Chic, who later stole his identity. However, this proved to be untrue, as Charles is not only alive, but an agent for the FBI, tasked with taking down [[The Farm|'The Farm']]. Early Life On the night that Hal and Alice were crowned King and Queen of their homecoming dance, the couple was witnessed fighting by [[FP Jones|'FP Jones']]; Alice had just told Hal that she was pregnant, however, it was with another man. This revelation led to an argument as Hal wanted Alice to have an abortion, believing they were not ready to be parents, however, Alice was unwilling to do so. The following day, Alice checked herself into the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and five months later she gave birth to a baby boy which the sisters arranged to be adopted quietly. Alice then kept the existence of him a complete secret. After Alice gave birth, he entered and stayed in the foster system and was never adopted as Alice had originally planned. Around 2009, Charles ran away from the institute. Upon leaving, he discovered information about his biological family and he went to the Cooper house to see his mother, though he never got the chance to meet her. Sometime later, he found himself living in Centreville where he befriended Chic and told him about his life. Their friendship increasingly deteriorated and they argued continuously until Chic lost control and allegedly killed him during a fight. Physical Appearance Charles can be described as a tall man, with a slender build. He is a handsome young man with short, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. As an FBI agent he is often known to wear a suit. Relationships ---- [[Gianna Andrews|''Gianna Andrews]] The relationship between Charles and Gianna starts after he arrives in Riverdale with the objective of taking down [[The Farm|'The Farm']]'. ' The pair meet when Gianna helps Betty and Jughead with their research of where they can find The Farm members who have escaped. Going on on the job together to recover his mother and Kevin along with the other members, they speak for a while. A few weeks after he gets advice from his father [[FP Jones|'FP Jones''']] about Gianna to which FP replies with Gianna being a respectable girl but she has her moments. Finally find out more about Gianna Charles finally asked Gianna on a date to which this is where their relationship beings. Unbeknown that Gianna has been having a relationship with his father before they was together and with them still being together. Charles falls deeply for Gianna and asks her to move in to a house he is buying in Riverdale, with having to act natural Gianna accepts to move in with him. About 4 months into their relationship everything is still going together, even though there is still a secret between them. Gianna finds out she is pregnant to which she tells Charles who is over the moon, he suggests that they should tell everyone but Gianna is against it. She explains to Charles that she doesn't want to tell anyone until they know everything is perfectly fine, to which she understands. After the baby is born their is no official name for it so for the time being the pair call it Baby Smith. Beknown to him that the baby is actually his fathers. With Charles working with the FBI obviously work is extremely important to Charles. He asks his mother and father to keep an eye on Gianna and Baby Smith to which they accept. He has to leave town for a few months due to work, but he gets called back when he gets a call from his mother Alice saying that Baby Smith has been rushed into hospital. When he finally gets back into Riverdale he witnesses Gianna in tears to which she explains that the baby had a heart failure and they didn't know. After a few months of grieving, Charles decided to take time off work to spend time with his family. The relationship between the pair is perfect as Charles would describe it. ---- Category:Myfiction Males Category:Male Cast